OS Pique nique en amoureux
by sissi72-me
Summary: la vie de famille pour Renesmée & Jacob quand ils auraient des enfants
1. chapter 1

**OS : pique nique en amoureux**

J'ai écris cet os car je voulais montrer ce que serait la vie de famille pour_ Renesmée & Jacob_ quand ils auraient des enfants.

Je vais mettre en contexte le début de l'os avec un petit prologue

* * *

_Pour cet os, il faut reprendre l'histoire à la fin de Révélation à la suite duquel il faut imaginer que Renesmée et Jacob se sont mariés. _

_En effet, quelques semaines après la guerre contre les Volturi, les Cullen ont décidé d'aller vivre en Alaska pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux les quelques années à suivre cet évènement._

_ Jacob, étant imprégné de Renesmée suivit donc les Cullen jusqu'à Anchorage où ils s'installèrent dans une ravissante villa au milieu de la forêt de conifères._

_Ils vécurent heureux partageant les joies de la vie en famille jusqu'aux 18 ans de Renesmée puisqu'en ce jour d'anniversaire, elle & Jacob qui s'étaient rapprochés au cours des dernières années, allèrent passer la soirée dans une clairière._

_ Ce jour –là, Jacob demanda Renesmée en mariage qui accepta de suite mais ils devaient encore prévenir les parents de Renesmée qui consentirent à cette union. _

_Le mariage fut célébré un mois plus tard en petite communauté et le couple partit en voyage de noce sur l'île d'Esmée comme les parents de Renesmée avant eux._

* * *

Voilà un avant goût de la suite des aventures de Renesmée et Jacob...

En espérant que ca vous ais plu, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

**Chapitre dans 2 reviews : -2**


	2. Chapter 3

Reprenons l'histoire quand Renesmée et Jacob arrivent sur l'île d'Esmée.

* * *

Ils étaient à bord d'une barque équipée d'un moteur quand Renesmée regarda avec des yeux brillants de bonheur, les rivages de cette île sur laquelle ils allaient commencé leur vie ensemble.

Jacob dirigeait la barque jusqu'au bord de la plage de sable fin, le couple en descendit avec une lenteur qui laissait croire que leur esprit ne pensait qu'à leur amour.

Jacob surprit Renesmée en la prenant dans ses bras musclés comme une jeune mariée pour les mener jusqu'à l'entrée de la charmante maison qui surplombe la mer.

Cette maison se situait sur une falaise de roche blanche, on avait une vue majestueuse sur la faune et la flore de l'île sans oublier la plage de sable fin s'étendant à perte de vue et bien sûr, l'eau tropicale transparente.

Ce décor paradisiaque est celui où ils ont passé leur lune de miel dans un parfait bonheur pendant 12 jours mais malheuresement au 13ème, Renesmée tomba malade et ils durent rentrer de toute urgence à Anchorage.

Une fois rentré, le grand père de Renesmée, Carlisle, l'examina et après quelques analyses, ils découvrirent qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux sans pour autant connaître son sexe.

_(NB : Je ne vais pas raconter en détails la grossesse de Renesmée, ce serait trop long donc je vais raconter plusieurs évènements de celle-ci)_

**Grossesse à 3 mois**

Renesmée était heureuse de cette grossesse mises à part les nausées matinales qui se manifestaient depuis 2 mois mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle comme elle le disait si bien à son père qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

Un autre avantage, c'était ces drôles d'envies qui lui faisaient avoir envie de glace au chocolat à longueur de journée, ce qui faisait rire son oncle Emmet.

Ses premiers mois de grossesse se passant très bien, Resnesmée & Jacob profitent pour l'instant de leur vie de couple et de futurs parents.

**Grossesse à 6 mois**

Renesmée vivait cette grossesse mieux que sa mère avant elle puisque les nausées avaient disparu depuis le 4ème mois même si elle ne pouvait à présent plus trop se déplacer comme elle le voulait.

Carlisle avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque en lui permettant de se promener comme elle le voulait, elle se retrouvait donc sur le sofa toute la journée avec sa tante Alice qui lui parfait de mode.

Elle avait appris qu'elle attend 2 filles quelques semaines plus tôt, après la seconde échographie mais elle et Jacob n'avaient pas décidé encore des prénoms pour leurs filles.

**Naissance**

C'était un dimanche matin quand le travail se déclencha, il dura plusieurs heures pour aboutir à la naissance de deux charmantes filles.

_Ambre Rosalice Cullen Black_ (yeux bleus, cheveux marrons)

_Kendra Rebecca Cullen Black_ (yeux marrons, cheveux noirs)

Les filles adoraient le conte de Cendrillon que leur lisait Renesmée, cela ils le savaient car Edward lisait leurs pensées.

Cet évènement sonna le commencement d'une longue vie de bonheur pour le couple qui dura un an avant l'annonce d'un évènement qui va chambouler la joyeuse atmosphère.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plu.

La suite au prochain épisode dans 3 reviews : -2


	3. chapitre 4

bonjour,

me revoilà après de long mois d'absence et j'en suis désolée.

pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris le dernier chapitre de cet os sur jacob et renesmée.

merci à tous pour vos reviews mais pour l'instant je vous dis, bonne lecture ...

* * *

**Point de vue Renesmée**

'Jamais 2 sans 3' résume assez bien la situation, je pense.

Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois enceinte de Jacob à peine un an après la naissance des filles.

En y repensant, ce fut une année pleine de bonheur et de surprises pour notre petite famille.

Suite à la naissance des filles, Jacob et moi avons décidé de partir en voyage tous les 4 en Chine où nous y restèrent six mois, avant de revenir en Alaska à cause de ma grossesse.

Nous avons visité toute la province de Shanghai que j'ai trouvé très moderne, mais trop bruyante pour y vivre.

Ce que j'ai adoré et mes filles aussi du haut de leur 6 mois était la découverte des pandas géants, ces grosses peluches noires et blanches qui semblent tout droit sorties d'un dessin animé pour enfant.

Enfin bref, quand j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'ai voulu l'annoncer à Jacob dans des conditions particulières et c'est pourquoi j'avais organisé un pique nique en famille sur les bords du Gyang-Tse.

**FLASH BACK**

Nous étions en route pour le parc national dans une magnifique voiture de luxe et oui, même loin de moi, mes parents se préoccupent toujours de notre bien-être.

Ambre et Kendra fêtaient leurs 6 mois aujourd'hui et je voulais qu'elles s'en souviennent toute leur vie.

J'avais donc prévu un pique nique en famille dans un cadre que je pensais idyllique, un fleuve d'eau à gauche, la jungle tout autour amenant un climat de paix et de sérénité que nous recherchions.

Je demande donc à Jacob de stopper la voiture, ce qu'il fit tout en posant sur moi un regard plein d'interrogations. J

e descendis de la voiture en prenant Ambre dans mes bras et Jacob fit de même avec Kendra, je marchais vers cet endroit que j'avais fait préparer spécialement pour nous.

Jacob apprécia la surprise tout comme mes adorables chéries et à la fin du repas, je fis une surprise à Jacob à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-Jacob, mon loup, je voudrais t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle pour nous quatre, dis-je.

- Oui Renesmée, quelle est cette nouvelle pour que tu paraisses aussi heureuse que le jour où tu m'as apprise être enceinte des filles, me questionna t-il.

- Eh bien, voilà, nous allons avoir un enfant Jacob et, je suis tellement heureuse même si c'est l'annoncer à mon père qui me fait peur, avouai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il se fera à l'idée puis de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix, me répondit-il en m'enlaçant.

Nous avons finis l'après midi en rigolant et jouant avec nos adorables bébés tout en imaginant le sexe de celui que j'attendais

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Je me rappelle encore la réaction de mon père quand il a appris pour cette grossesse qui n'était pas attendue mais il s'en est réjoui de tout cœur en acceptant ce fait.

Me voilà 6 mois plus et je suis presque au terme de cette grossesse, grand-père attend la naissance du bébé d'un jour à l'autre et c'est pourquoi je suis constamment entouré par quelqu'un.

Nous étions maintenant un jeudi soir, je m'apprêtais à regarder la télévision quand je ressentis une contraction douloureuse et que je perdis les eaux.

Grand-père arriva vite en m'entendant l'appeler et quand il comprit ce qu'il se passa, il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur la table de travail installée dans son bureau.

….

3 heures plus tard, un petit garçon du nom de _Karl Romain Cullen Black_ vit le jour, il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds malgré qu'à ce moment il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Après ce jour, jacob et moi profitions de notre petite famille dans un cottage aménagé par Grand-mère les enfants grandirent entourer de l'amour de toute la famille.

* * *

voila, cet os est fini pour le moment mais j'envisage peut-être de faire d'autres chapitres sur l'avenir de ces enfants selon le succès de ce chapitre.

je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine,

à la prochaine surement ...


End file.
